A Life Flooded With Light
by Catherine J
Summary: Christine returns to Erik at the opera house, they become a normal couple, except for the fact that they cannot leave the safty of his underground home, What will happen when Christine finds a doctor who may be able to help him?


Christine's POV

As I drew the curtains, the room flooded with light. It shone on everything, including me and my husband. The moment the light touched his face, I felt empty. Like my whole life was a joke, a phony. I knew there was only one thing I could do to discover where I made a mistake: I had to return to the Opera Populaire, and the only other man who had loved me more that life itself: Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik's POV

That morning was filled with meaningless inspiration. The moment the light of my many candles hit a single object, I was filled with ideas for more operas, but none of them filled me up like my past operas. Such as Don Juan Triumphant. I walked around my home carefully, so as not to miss anything. But then I stopped at the deep, red, curtain with gold trimming. I knew what was behind that curtain. When I drew it, the light draped the pale, plaster, face of the woman I had once loved more than anything in the world. Then it hit me. Harder than her sweet kiss all those years ago. She was coming. I had heard from Madame Giry that Le Vicomte and La Vicomtess de Chagny were coming for the gala in five months time. This was just enough time to write her an opera. To show her how I still felt for her. Hopefully she would understand. I sat down at my piano and began to write.

Christine's POV, five months later

As the carriage drew closer to that place that was once my home, the whole in my heart was filled. I had not been here in three years. I practically had to strangle Raoul to get him to take me here. As he helped me out of the carriage, my lavender gown trailed across the steps of the opera house. I was greeted with some familiar faces, ad some not so.

"Welcome, madame and monsieur! I am Albert Dontes and I am the manager of the opera house!"

"Where, may I ask, are Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin?"

"Oh them."

"Monsieur Andre died of old age some months ago, and Monsieur Firmin is staying in a fancy retirement home."

"Oh dear."

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you that madame."

"It is not your fault, I'm sure." I strode into the opera house, with a heavy heart, but wore a fake smile upon my face. There is no need to ruin his night as well. I thought to my self.

Raoul had bought us a seat in Box 10, which is directly across from Box 5. I looked hopefully into the golden box, but he was not there.

"Welcome to Le Madame e Monsieur written by an _unknown_."

I gasped. The only other time they said that was three years ago. This was his! He must have known I was coming. When my thoughts were about to leave the building completely, the music started and the whole cast was on stage.

"We live in hard times

but through the hard times

love always prevails

and our music

will always live for

the one's we love

so in music let your soul

begin to soar!"

I gasped. That was part of the song he sang for me the first time I saw him. This was meant for me! He was sending me some kind of message...

"Madame Robelle!"

"Yes Jacob, my dear, what is it?"

The play continued.

"The music master has arrived."

"Take me to him Jacob!"

"He says he wants to teach you to sing!"

This was starting to sound all to familiar. This scene trailed on about how excited Madame Robelle was and blah blah blah. On with it! my mind screamed. Then finally the curtain closed and opened again. The "music master" was- could it be? He was playing the music master! It was him, Erik.

"Madame. You have come."

"Of course Monsieur Destler. It is an honor. Now, please, teach me all you know."

Than the music started playing a familiar tune.

"Madame.

Night time sharpens,

heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and

wakes imagination!

Silently the scenes

abandon there defences..."

The song filled me with a glorious feeling, but I knew if I stayed, I would go into the trance that was all too familiar to Raoul. I had to leave.

"Raoul, I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright my dear."

I left the box and went for a walk around the opera house, and the only place I could think to go to, was the only place I had ever felt true love.


End file.
